nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character and fill out this form: '*Note: If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Stormclaw '''Name: '''Stormclaw '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: Silver tabby with green eyes Personality: '''brave and noble '''History: '''ex-loner, joined the clan '''Family: '''Ashtail (Already joined the clan about a year ago???) '''Extras: Btw, ashtail127, the user is my brother. he has approved that our cats are related. Stormclaw74 (talk) 22:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Yup, the cats r related. Ashtail127 (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Add more to personality. "Fox-dung!""I know you are, but what am I?" 20:25, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ________Winter-Storm__________✔ Name: Winter-Storm Rank: Rogue Appearance: Snow-white Tabby with Ice-blue eyes Personality: Brave, likes snow, is kind to friends and clan members, and is protective when it comes to kits History: Unknown Family: Her parents died when she was born, so they are unknown. Extras: None. [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 22:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Approved :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me '']] 22:59, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Fallenpaw ✔ Name: Fallenpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Fallenpaw is a beautiful snow white-coated she-cat with precious rare sapphire blue eyes and a long, bushy tail. Her legs are very sturdily built, making her fast and able to climb the tallest trees! She is, herself, an attractive cat. Personality: Mysterious, shy, calm, gentle, brave, eco-friendly, loves the outdoors. History: Clanborn. Family: Unknown. Extras: None. -- FallenGuardianAngelTears (talk) 22:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ''Approved Rainy ''TalkBlog 23:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Eclipse Name: Eclipse Rank: Warrior Appearance: Eclipse is a handsome, muscular black tom with short fur parallel to his body. His eyes glow in a dim shade of blue. Personality: He is a bit of a laze, but can be counted on in times of need. He is also brave. History: He was once in a different Clan but joined NightClan. Family: Unknown X-tras: None ''Could you please sign your name? I don't know whose cat this is... I can't approve till I do. Thanks! Rainy ''' Talk Blog 23:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *Shrug* Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 00:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) *( o w o ) Might I ask where RainbowClan originated from? Since this is NightClan wiki, and altho one is allowed to reference other Clans (not that encouraged, tho) how do cats know about rainbows~? *There, just "a different Clan". Happy? :3 P.S. Sepia originated from there :3 Akari ✔ Name: Akari Rank: Loner Description: Akari is a mostly grey she-cat with a few white patches here and there. She has long paws and amber eyes. Personality: Akari is very blunt and to the point. She voices her opinion and doesn't care if someone is offended by it. She hates losing and, if another cat argues with her, she will turn it in to a debate until she wins. Akari is stubborn and always believes that she is right, no matter what evidence there is to prove otherwise. She is an extremely viscious fighter and gets really angry when provoked. She only cares about herself, and believes in survival of the fittest. Akari doesn't care about Clan boundaries/Clan rules (she thinks they are ridiculous), so she is often found in Clan territory and will often take a mouse or two. History: Akari has killed a few cats due to her viscious nature. She was born in to a rogue family but separated from them at a young age. Because of this, she had to learn to hunt and defended herself from others. She has only had herself to look after for a long time. This is why she usually only cares about herself. Akari has travelled frequently; she never stays in one place for long, as she does not not like to draw attention to herself. Family: Rogues (status unknown) Extras: Has multiple battle-scars. ''You have been tangled... in the frost 06:26, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Approved~ Noowww, plais go listen to them, mmm? Dewstone ✔ Name: Dewstone Rank: Warrior Description: Dewstone is mostly a brown tom with grey spots . He has a long tail . His eyes are blue . Personality: Though sometimes gruff, Dewstone is very caring to the kits , apprentices and elders . he is very duty - bound and is the first to leap into battle to rescue his clanmates . However , he is anger - prone and sometimes is shown to attack his clanmates if they shirk from their duty .Thus no cat dares to relax in his presence . Is great in battle . History: No cat knows his history . Wasw found in the nest of a now deceased queen . Seems that he was raised by loners or rogues who left him in Clan Territory . Family : Unlnown . Extras : Has a scar on his shoulder in a fight with a badger . Sutirthosaurus (talk) 09:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Accepted my young friend :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 14:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Tigerkit and Lionkit Name: Tigerkit ✔ Rank: Kit Appearence: unusually stripped tabby she-cat with amber eyes Personality: Kind and sweet but can be loyal to her clan and a liitle bit to caring to cats from other clans and it get's her introuble sometimes. History: Half-Clan cat, Daughter of Goldentail from Silverclan and a Nightclan Warrior. Family: Lionkit-(Sister), Goldentail-(Father, Silverclan warrior) Extras: Ready to be an apprintice By: Cynderheart (talk) 16:14, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Lionkit ✔ Rank: Kit Appearence: Lion-colored she-cat with amber eyes Personality: Just like her sister Tigerkit, kind and sweet but loyal to her clan and a little bit to caring to cats from other clans that also gets her in trouble sometimes. History: Half-Clan, Daughter of Goldentail from Silverclan and a Nightclan warrior. Family: Tigerkit-(Sister), Goldentail-(Father, Silverclan warrior) Extras: Ready to be an apprintice. By: Cynderheart (talk) 16:14, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Approved, both of them :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 15:16, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Fawnkit ✔ Name: Fawnkit Rank: Kit Appearance: fawn-coloured tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and emerald green eyes. Personality: Shy, quiet and secretive. But deep down inside her, she has determination and courage yet to be discovered. History: Former kittypet who became a rogue at four moons of age. Wanted to join NightClan for moons but too shy to ask. Family: Unknown (most likely kittypets) Extras: Becomes an apprentice in two moons time. By: 19:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Approved :D [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:33, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Frostheart ✔ Name: Frostheart Rank: Queen, Warrior Appearence: Snow-white she-cat with amber-blue eyes. Personality: kind and sweet also brave and loyal but got into trouble with the Nightclan leader for falling in love with a Silverclan warrior by the name of Goldentail. History: Born into Nightclan, but fell in love with a Silverclan warrior by the name of Goldentail and had his kits, Tigerkit and Lionkit. Family: Tigerkit - (Daughter), Lionkit - (Daughter), Goldentail - (Silverclan warrior, and mate) Extras: wants whats best for her kits. By: Cynderheart (talk) 14:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Approved :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 15:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Bonekit Rank:Kit Age: Four moons. Gender: Male Personilty: Loyal(As a kit can be) and is protective. He loves his sister, Silverkit. He can get annoyed and sometimes very grumpy. Since he is not an apprentice he can't fight or hunt well, but he can climb. Apperence: A white cat with black ears(Not Blackstar). Thick fur. He has yellow eyes(Still not Blackstar) and sharp claws. History: He and his sister, Silverkit are the kits of Graystorm and Snowheart. Snowheart died in battle and made Graystorm in grief. Bonekit and Silverkit also griefed for their mother. Family: Graystorm(father) Snowheart(mother) Silverkit(sister) Extras: None Berrywing (talk) 00:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Berrywing Silverkit Rank: Kit Age: Four moons. Gender: Female Personilty: Silly and very sweet. She will get into trouble and will want her way at times.(in a hey i want my way sense) Apperence: Silver she-cat with sage-green eyes. She has curly fur. History:She and her brother, Bonekit are the kits of Graystorm and Snowheart. Snowheart died in battle and Graystorm mourned heavyily. Silverkit and Bonekit mourned for their mother too. Family: Graystorm(father) Snowheart(mother) Bonekit(brother) Extras: None Berrywing (talk) 00:30, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Berrywing Lunakit Rank:kit Gender:Female Personality: She is really *tsundere. Very clever, and really good at hunting & fighting. Appearance: Blackish pelt with a little moon shaped tabby on her forehead, she was born with it. History: Use to be a Kittypet, Luna is the name owner gave her. Her owner abandoned her, and moved to another city. Family: N/A Extras: She refused to change her name to a clan name, so her name is still Lunakit. *Tsudere is a type of personality who is intially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time. Category:Join the Clan